


Summery and Sexy

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan likes kissing Adam when he's just gotten off work. Adam's questioning Ronan's sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summery and Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the beginning of TDT where Ronan mentions the flavor of gasoline being summery and sexy.

Ronan found kissing Adam Parrish when he’d just returned from work a very pleasant experience. His arms were around Adam’s neck shortly after the boys had gotten from the garage to Adam’s St. Agnes apartment; convincing Adam to let him give him a ride home had been a good choice, Ronan mused.

Adam indulged him for a few seconds. He’d had time enough only to take off his dirty T-shirt before Ronan’s mouth was on his, but after a note of surprise that only served to ignite his boyfriend’s inner wild animal, he’d given no protest. Adam’s hands were long and elegant, if not a little greasy, ghosts on Ronan’s shoulder.

Those hands turned the kiss into a painful, post-kiss silence when Adam used them to push off from Ronan—not push Ronan away, but rather to propel himself back and away. He pulled away quickly, face flushing. His breath raced a little, too. Ronan liked that. “I’m probably covered in gas.” He dismissed.

"I know," Ronan didn’t take his eyes away, even as Adam grabbed for a towel at his nightstand, wiping at his face. "I liked it."

Adam, when he put the towel down, was looking at him with a face that spoke every possible insult to sanity and common sense he could have ever needed to say aloud. 

"You like the taste of gasoline and sweat?" His voice was dubious, but Ronan was indubitable.

He nodded, “It’s kinda hot.”

Adam shook his head, muttering something along the lines of ‘bless your sweet little soul,’ a phrase Ronan had heard enough old ladies say to Matthew in church to know it had the same implications as Adam’s expression just a moment ago. “You’re turned on by tasting gasoline?”

"You’re complaining?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No," Adam said with a moment’s thought. "Not complaining, so much as wondering how hard they dropped you as a kid."

"… If I let you wash it off, can we continue."

"Jesus, Ronan," he rolled his eyes, sighing somewhat dramatically.

Then, after a pause, he added, “Yes.”

Ronan smiled, one all predatory hunger, and lounged himself on the bed. “Then get to it, Parrish.” He let the five minute shower be his celebratory period to enjoy being right.


End file.
